objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Infinitycritic
Infinitycritic is a page where Infinityblade2005 rates fanfics. It is a sequel to the "InfinityBlade2005 Reviews Fanfics". I hope I didn't make anyone angry or anything with this page. Because everything is my honest opinion. Rating system Out of 20. 17-20 - Great 14-16 - Good 10-13 - Satisfactory 8-9 - Not very good 5-7 - Bad 0-4 - Very bad Fanfics reviewed Before BFDI - 19/20 - I think the story is interesting, but perhaps its complexity could be pushing it down. For it is readable, and footnotes are there to fix the complexity, it makes the fanfic a masterpiece. Running For Vice President - 17/20 - The story is interesting, its not complicated, and its very easy to understand with lots of cool ideas. Ultimate Object World - 18/20 - The story is interesting, the challenges were fair as we could choose them, and the ideas also pushed up the rating. The "contestants vote" was original. Before BFDIA 6 - 18/20 - I liked the humor and comedy, it was what I wanted to see. But the story wasn't so good. If it was better, the rating would be 5 stars. Who Is The Killer? - 16/20 - The story wasn't so enjoyable but I liked the concept so that's enough. Battle for emerald island - 17/20 - I liked it, but the original line thing was slightly annoying. Running for Mayor - 18/20 - I know its cancelled, but I liked the storyline and it was interesting. Ultimate Objects - 20/20 - Omg this fanfic's dialogue was great, story was interesting, and many other delights on this. There was a little bit of grammatical mistakes but that doesn't matter. Full marks to you MLBert! Anthony's Object Camp - 17/20 - For a nice game for people to play and also for his hard effort. So it's good. Big Object Battles - 6/20 - Vv cephei a, here is the below-7-over-20 rating you asked me to find :P. Well seriously, it's quite bad and all, and not much dialogue, bad set-up (of dialogue and slideshows). The Random Fanfic - 12/20 - Not the best fanfic. Still credible. Battle for Corn n' Carrot Castle - 12/20 - The grammar is not the best, which of course doesn't matter. But, the episodes are really short and not much dialogue, on the upside, it didn't take long to read. Riot Objects - 13/20 - The grammar isn't the worst, or the best, but the dialogue lacked interest. The episodes were not as short though. There was enough to read and I wasn't so bored. It could be better. My first camp ever! - 18/20 - Fun to play in and also the challenges are good. Battle For The Diamonds - 17/20 - I liked the dialogue and all that, everything is good but not good enough to get full marks. Removed fanfics Object Show For Vote (for a very stupid reason, but still, this fanfic has been removed from this page) Category:Rating Articles